dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Batu Villains: * Basil Taneo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * The Cross Country Flyer, a high-speed long-distance luxury passenger train | Editor2_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer2_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler2_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker2_1 = Art Pinajian | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler3_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker3_1 = George E. Brenner | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Quotation = Major, I'm going to play a wild hunch. The next big "job" should be the Cross-Country Flyer going between New York and Frisco. Get me a passage on it! | Speaker = , in his tuxedo | StoryTitle2 = Invisible Justice: "Tom Bradley Missing" | Synopsis2 = Special prosecutor Tom Bradley is missing and believed to have been kidnapped by racketeers. Kent Thurston is on the case as the Invisible Hood. | StoryTitle3 = Hugh Hazzard: "The Plot To Destroy Bozo" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Judge Hyde * Mike Other Characters: * Tom Bradley Locations: * Parkville Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Herman Weizer * Boris * Fritz Other Characters: * Pat * Captain Trask Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's "Espionage" story, Basil Taneo's European head-of-state boss is addressed as "your majesty," and Basil looks very much like "Baron Basil" did (back in Feature Comics #21). * In this issue leaves only one Latavian spy, out of at least five, alive at the end of the story. Bozo's body count is now at least five. * In this issue gets knocked out with a big stick, possibly his first concussion. ** The Axis Powers of Earth-X included: Aryania (Feature #48), Austria, Bothnia (Hit #3), Bulgaria, Croatia, Dunland (Hit #2) Germany, Govania (and Yadnovia maybe) (Smash #6), Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania (Smash #7), Kampfland (Hit #4), Latavia (Smash #5), Nordicha (Hit #2), North Germany (Motler’s country, Smash #9), Romania, Tokoya (Hit #19), Tuvania (Feature #20), and others. Neutral countries included Ruina (Hit #3), and probably Yadnovia (Smash #6). After 1941-12, only the non-fictional countries appeared. *On Earth-X, the Second World War was marked by several false starts and false finishes: ** Smash Comics #5 (Dec 1939), in the Black Ace story, the USA became so well-armed and powerful that all the nations in Europe decide to make peace rather than risk war with America. "The United States could wipe Europe off the map in a year. We must sign the peace pacts offered by their president, and disarm at once." ** Smash Comics #7 (Feb 1940), in the Black X story, after several Axis armadas have failed to fight their way past the Pan-American Caldwell Line, from Europe to the Western Atlantic, "the dictators capitulate and an armistice is signed in Geneva. World peace is now a reality." ** Smash Comics #9 (April 1940), in the Hugh Hazzard story, upon Motler's death, world peace was declared, and Poland was restored. ** National Comics #1 (July 1940), in the Merlin story, Merlin wrestled the god Mars until he cried for mercy, at which time: "The peace is signed. ... In every city, great joy fills the streets as mothers, wives, and sweethearts greet their loved ones." ** Hit Comics #2 (Aug 1940), in the Neon story, the European part of the war, and the career of Dictator Radolf, were brought to an end with a written declaration. "The world rejoices as the tyrant's signature ends the war, and news of his retirement from public affairs reaches the people." ** Hit Comics #4 (Oct 1940), in the Neon story, the Kampflandic invasion of North America was brought to an end with a non-aggression pact and a peaceful trade agreement, negotiated between the U.S.President and the surviving leaders of the Kampflandic army. “''The soldiers and tourists join hands in a firm understanding of peace and brotherhood. Instead of the roar of guns, the lilting strains of dance music mingle with the chatter all along the ramp.''” * The historical sequence of these events is not known with certainty, and it is possible that some, but not all, of them occurred simultaneously. | Trivia = * Both of Black Ace's bouts with Baron Basil Taneo were partly set aboard top-tier passenger trains: the Washington Special and the Cross-Country Flyer. | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #5 entire issue * Smash Comics #5 index entry }}